


The Self-Conqueror and the Man Who Conquered

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Internalized Misogyny, Master of Death Harry Potter, Master/Slave, Misogyny, Patriarchy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rape, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: Delphini, a socially conservative woman, wants to give herself to a true warrior. One who has surpassed trials and suffering through true aloneness. A real conqueror, one who has surpassed all. She learns at 16 that she was assigned to marry her cousin Draco, whom she regards as beneath her. As such, she wants her first child to be with a man who has truly done it all for himself; unspoiled of corruptive influences, strong in magic, and noble in their deeds . . . and decides it's Harry Potter of House Slytherin.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi/Harry Potter, Flora Carrow/Hestia Carrow/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. The Self-Conqueror and Her Chosen One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin Harry Potter wins the war against Voldemort by violent means. Having grown up to face challenges all alone and isolated by society repeatedly, he capitalizes on a life debt that the entirety of Magical Britain owes to him as a result. He forces Delphini Lestrange into a marriage by Right of Conquest and takes several Slytherin women as permanent sex slaves for his own pleasure as he forms an absolute monarchy and dissolves the Ministry of Magic.

Delphini Lestrange laid back in the soft, plush chair by the warm Slytherin fireplace and continued reading her book in silence. She let out a disgruntled groan as the Slytherin portrait slid open and her cousin stepped in to walk towards her spot by the couch and loveseats.

"Delphini! There you are!" said the wide-mouth blonde idiot that was her cousin. Delphini merely hummed in response. Draco paid no attention and continued. "So, I've been thinking with y'know . . . how to deal with _it_ and well . . . the thing with the necklace didn't work."

 _Inarticulate, openly implying some conspiratorial secret and potentially incriminating yourself and I on charges of attempted murder, and . . ._ Delphini sighed to herself as she briefly tuned out one of Draco's pathetic rambles about himself. _potentially implying yet another one of your sexual conquests. Honestly, one of the worst parts of all this, is all the shallow girls whom you've shagged giving me murderous looks. And, of course, for the sake of appearances, I must smile and act holier-than-thou when I don't even want this crap future. The mere fact you don't have the decency and good sense to keep your philandering private from your fiancée speaks volumes about your lack of judgment._

Delphini tuned back in to Draco's idiotic spiel. "And so . . . of course, Pansy is so inviting so um . . . I just didn't have the time. But, er . . . I'll think of something soon! I promise I won't fail you for our future together. I'll mend my ways and all those things, not yet . . . but soon!"

Delphini nodded and gave a veneer of happiness by smiling at him. "Don't worry Draco, I believe in you." The words rolled off her tongue automatically. She'd long since given up on seeing the idiot as an intellectual equal during her third year.

Draco brightened and smiled back. "Thanks Delphi! I won't let you down!"

Delphini repressed the intense urge to roll her eyes as he left for the girl's dormitory with Pansy in tow. Pansy gave her a smirk of triumph before walking behind Draco. Delphini shuddered.

 _Before, when I only viewed him as an idiotic kid brother, I would find such behavior amusing and adorable,_ thought Delphini, _but to actually be forced into marrying my cousin to maintain a pure bloodline and have his shallow fanbase be given a reason to loathe me . . . it's so repulsive to think about. I don't want this. I never wanted this . . . I never thought this idiocy would impact me._

The words in her book blurred as she thought of her life up until now. _So much more I could have been, I'm still so young and nothing I dreamed of will come true . . . all because I must act as a proper pureblood of my upbringing and listen to Father. A good daughter and chaste woman never disobeys her father's wishes . . . Well, I suppose I'll give Father my monthly letter to update him on Draco's attempts._

Delphini sighed as she scowled at her book. _I need to be careful not to seem improper. I can't let my frustration be seen. I'm suppose to report on what I see . . and not . . . make judgments of my own as it's unladylike and unbefitting of my . . . gender . . ._

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and a headache arise. She closed her eyes and shuddered at the mental image of her future wedding with Draco. Delphini held back the urge to weep.

 _I want a real man, a ruthless man similar to my father. Someone who isn't afraid to pull my hair, throw me down, pry my legs apart, and fuck me over and over until he's satisfied in using me up._ thought Delphini, sighing to herself. _Someone who just wanted to use me as their personal whore to fuck, cum in, and make me suck the cock of. Someone who derived pleasure from using me like an object. That . . . can never be me though, I'm supposed to be a good girl. Once I turn eighteen and father wins the war, I'll be wedded to Draco in celebration . . ._

Delphini arose from her seat to go to her room. _Time to pen another letter to father about Draco's non-existent progress._

She froze as the famous Boy-Who-Lived stepped through the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room. He walked past her without a moment's glance and Delphini felt a pang in her chest at how they were still strangers, despite the many years attending the same school and living in the same House dorm.

 _I thought I had all the time in the world . . . and yet the years just flew me by,_ thought Delphini, gazing at him as he made his way to the boy's dorm. He didn't pay her any heed. _He probably assumes I was waiting to make fun of him just like Draco did. In the end, I could never defy my family or wedge myself between Draco and his spats to assert my support for some of the well reasoned arguments that he made. In the end, I'm just a bloody coward . . ._

The pang in her chest worsened. _Here I am, doing the same thing that I always do. Being a good girl and good woman by keeping her head down and doing only that which fulfills our family duty . . . Harry Potter suffered so much; he dealt with Quirrell, the basilisk, Dementors, and the loss of his Godfather without anyone's help. He was able to fight several death eaters with only Longbottom and Lovegood helping him. He's such a strong, capable wizard . . . and what have I done with my life by comparison?_

A horrifying thought struck Delphini. _I don't want to live pleasing my family, if it means I have to live bearing Draco's children and living for his sake. I have no interest and nothing Draco does is worthwhile to me. . . . But a man like Potter, there's so much that makes me want to get on my knees and put his cock in my mouth. So much about him that makes me wet. If father's planned future for me means living as Draco's obedient wife . . . well then . . ._

Delphini bolted out of the Slytherin common room to the dungeons. She could no longer hold back her contempt and her bubbling excitement. A wife was meant to obey; she was meant to live only to please and extol her husband. But what kind of future would she have, picking up after Draco's shit and metaphorically wiping his ass? Delphini wanted more, she wanted greater . . . and having her family constantly control and wedge themselves in her life brought too much contempt within her heart to bear.

Her revolt and current ploy, even if she knew it wasn't likely to be of significant consequence, was something she couldn't prevent herself from doing. Her very feelings cried out to her in a spiraling panic to preclude her father's arrangement with Draco. She had lived her life following her family's customs and bound to family honor.

 _But, what life is worth living when it exists only to please others?_ thought Delphini, _For what benefit is sacrifice without any legitimate return in investment? Why should I always be giving unto others? I . . . I cannot allow myself to live only for others. It's not worth it!_

She had cogitated and known this for years; but she had been too scared and worried about leaving her zone of comfort to make any bold step. The war was oncoming, this was but s short and pitiful attempt, but what else was there to do? She needed to accept trial and error or she would never grow.

The door banged open and Snape turned his head quickly from his cauldron; his adept training allowing him to swiftly pull out his wand and point it at her. Delphini gritted her teeth.

 _Fuck! I am already messing this up!_ thought Delphini, she had meant to open the door quietly, but in her haste, she had practically rammed it open with her body. Severus Snape securely put the wand away and waited in patience. _The perks of being Daddy's daughter . . . now, how to proceed?_

"Yes, what is it?" said Severus, with a sour disposition.

Delphini idly thought that it was the best attempt at civility that Severus Snape had given anyone in decades. She cleared her throat.

"I was about to send my monthly letter and, as Draco as been rather . . . uncooperative, I had hoped that you could help fill in the details." said Delphini, expertly taking out a small piece of parchment and a quill. "I'll add notes on anything you feel comes to mind."

Snape scowled. Delphini kept her visage in a neutral expression.

 _He didn't see how he helped to encourage Draco's indolent and narcissistic behavior for all these years, up until he had to actually help Draco achieve something important._ thought Delphini, taking great pains to keep her lips from twitching upward. Not even a hint of her true feelings showed on her face. _Serves you right for being an idiot and passing him with the least amount of effort possible on his part in potions. Now, you have to pick-up the slack and wipe after his shit; something I fully intend to avoid._

"No, nothing," said Snape, his voice crisp with a hint of annoyance. "If there is nothing else?"

Delphini stilled and then brought forth her actual intention for bothering Snape. Delphini scowled at him and sighed.

"Well, that is a shame. I wish not to displease family, as you know." said Delphini, scowling at Snape. She shrugged her shoulders. _Act as much like Draco as possible. Channel the spoiled-brattiness!_ "I wish Draco would be of more help; all he does is laugh about Potter's nightmares."

"Nightmares?" questioned Snape, his interest piqued. Delphini suppressed a smirk. "He's crying in bed again?"

Harry Potter had been humiliated several times within Slytherin for crying in his sleep after exposure to the Dementors; something several of the other children throughout Hogwarts had done too, but since Harry was a celebrity, people had laughed and mocked him within Slytherin House. He had crying fits after his fourth year too, but seemed to have either muffled or stopped himself entirely through either coping or allowing the pain to numb with time. Delphini wasn't sure which; she had always been afraid to find out. It hadn't deterred her perception of Harry; she had never found it rational to bring contempt upon a person for experiencing horrible murders being repeated in their head over and over.

 _Snape never knew the content of those crying fits . . ._ thought Delphini, excitement bubbling within her. _Time to fix that._

"Oh yes, Draco tells me all the time; Potter forgot to place a silencing spell around his bed a few nights ago." lied Delphini, her visage neutral. She could see Snape perk up ever so slightly. His black eyes eager to learn more. Delphini gazed at his eyes and smiled. "Draco made fun of him for dreaming about how his mother screamed and begged for the Dark Lord to spare her son as he laughed while hurling the killing curse upon her body. Draco bragged to Crabbe and Goyle that when the Dark Lord finally killed Potter, his mudblood mother's sacrifice would be for nothing. As it should be with the natural order of pureblood and mudblood."

Snape's lips parted and his skin had turned white as a sheet from Delphini's explanation. His eyes bugged at her explanation. His attempt at a subtle legilims probe taking the broadcast of the false memory that Delphini allowed him to see in vivid detail in her surface thoughts. Snape pulled the probe and gazed at her sourly.

"I think we'll demolish the graves of all those in that blasted Order made by Dumbledore. That way, there is no remembrance and thus, far less rebellion." said Delphini, giggling aloud in front of Snape. "I'll be sure to assist Draco in having that mudblood's grave destroyed and the graves either burned or used as a shithole. Nothing less for mudbloods that defied their place in the natural order, don't you agree?"

Snape's expression became paler, but he gave a muted nod. Delphini giggled again and swiftly left the room. She quickly walked to the Owlery to send her actual letter to her father.

_Hopefully, that wasn't too heavy-handed; I needed to drive the point home. I'll be sure to keep it toned down with an odd sentence here or there; hopefully, the idiot gets the hint and helps Harry kill my father and the Death Eaters. Fuck family honor. My life is my own to live._

* * *

**_One Year Later_ **

Lord Voldemort fell over dead as the clash between the two Dark Lords ended. Harry Potter grinned at his triumph, before looking around the crowded room. Wary faces and looks of fear surrounded him at all sides. His lips curled. _Out of power and with people ready to swarm at me. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Snape!" bellowed Dark Lord Harry Potter, as he accio'd the Elder Wand and took it from Voldemort's corpse. Snape quickly came rushing to his side and handed him a potion. Snape then blocked incoming blows from McGonagall, a few Aurors, and Death Eaters as they tried casting a volley of curses to stun them. Harry drank the goblet quickly and recovered all his strength as Snape fell to the floor dead and the shield fell apart.

Harry unleashed the overwhelming magnitude of his power and caused the crowd in the Great Hall to tremble and scream in fear. He grinned and moved the Elder Wand up.

"I, Harry James Potter, Conqueror of Dark Lord Voldemort, and twice-the-savior of Magical Britain, conferred the title of Chosen One by the majority of Magical Britain, hereby claim a life debt of full servitude on the part of all Magicals living today and their progeny to serve House Potter and my new monarchy with unquestioned obedience with the punishment being the forfeit of whatever I request of them; whether it be their lives, their freedoms, or anything related to their futures. I shall henceforth declare my absolute power over all Magicals in Magical Britain for my services to the Greater Good of the Magical British Community."

A shiver erupted across Magical Britain as every magical was bound to the oath and their progeny would be bound to the oath for all their lives. Dark Lord Harry Potter now ruled all of Magical Britain.

Delphini sucked in a breath as Harry grinned and came closer to her with a wild malevolent twinkle in his eyes. He looked like a weird mix of all the bad qualities of her father and Albus Dumbledore mixed into one. Her legs barely stopped from buckling at his visage of pure insanity. A mixture of fear, moistness in her nether regions, and a gnawing for something more all swirling rapidly within her like a tornado. Delphini saw as the Man Who Conquered raised the Elder Wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" bellowed Dark Lord Potter, the jet of green light flew at Delphini and struck the person to her side.

Draco's body careened from the impact and his head smashed against the far wall. His life functions having ceased before his head became paste smearing the wall from the impact of Harry's spell.

"No!" cried Narcissa, her visage having paled and become stricken. Veins popping across her head as she ran towards Harry with her wand out. "You promised me! You prom-!"

Harry flicked his wand and Delphini's eyes widened as a jet of green light struck her aunt Narcissa and killed her instantly. Narcissa's body crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll and ceased to move.

 _Not even my father could silently cast killing curses . . ._ thought Delphini, her lips parted in a mix of fear, revulsion, and awe at the display. Her nether regions moistened at his display of power and selfishness. The fact two more members of her family were dead hadn't sunk in yet as a reality. _I don't believe this . . . he's conquered Great Britain, killed my father, and destroyed my family legacy. There's nothing I can do to stop him from killing me . . . and I was the mastermind who brought this all to fruition._

Harry turned back to her with a calm smile. Delphini shivered at his thirsty gaze. The lustful visage and burgeoning tent in his pants made it clear to her what his intentions were towards her. Delphini felt an electric shock run through her due upon her intensified excitement.

"You intend to force me to submit to you, whether I desire it or not." said Delphini, it wasn't a question. Harry burst into an obnoxious laughter that echoed throughout the Great Hall. and chilled her to her very bones and secretly made her spine tingle. _I'm to be . . . his reward for my family's dishonorable loss to him._

Everyone remained silent in obeisance to their new King, Delphini idly noted how quick freedom fighters switched to the behavior of Death Eaters submitting to Lord Voldemort once it was clear there was no hope of defeating the new Dark Lord. Her father had practically put them near the brink already; there was nothing left to muster to resist Harry Potter, even without his binding oath. All understood the value of self-preservation.

"I, Harry James Potter, the King of Magical Britain, do henceforth claim Delphini Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Marvolo Riddle, as my property and thus bestow upon her the title of wife and Queen-Consort having slain her lineage and made her the last of the Slytherin bloodline."

Delphini screamed as a searing pain on her dark mark overwhelmed her and her magical core became locked unto complete subservience to Harry Potter for the rest of her life. The new Dark Lord grabbed her by the neck and began choking her, his tight grip causing her to flinch out of instinctive reaction, and he laughed as she gurgled in an attempt to breathe. Throughout the naked display of violence, the audience didn't interfere - some even laughed or smiled in mockery at the erstwhile Dark Lord's daughter being physically attacked in front of them by their new Dark Lord. Harry waved his wand to cast a silent spell, causing a shiver across the entire crowd, and then he forcibly apparated himself and Delphini out of Hogwarts - shattering the remains of the Hogwarts wards that Lord Voldemort had left devastated before his death. Permanently destroying the safety of Hogwarts forever.

Delphini stumbled as the pair landed onto the wooden floor. Harry slapped her harshly and she backed away, her eyes wide as she saw his maniacal grin. She looked around the recently cleaned, luxurious room with a king-sized bed draped in Slytherin colors and silvery Slytherin mantle pieces on the bed design.

 _Grimmauld Place_ concluded Delphini, she had matched the decorations with her knowledge of the pictures her mother and aunt Narcissa had shown her. _He intends to make me submit myself to this marriage in the House of my bloodline, officiating the pureblood tradition on ceremonial grounds outside of forcing my life magic to obey him via his newly sanctioned legal decrees._

Delphini shivered from the sudden chilliness around her and held her hands to her one-piece dress, the only thing left on after Harry had teleported them to his private bedroom, the bedroom of Lord Black. The rest of her clothes lay strewn on the floor in a heap as he had intended. She gingerly rubbed the red mark on her cheek and shivered again as she felt the wind caress her nether regions from underneath the one-piece dress.

"Take it off," ordered Harry, a devious smile on his visage. Delphini blinked and her mouth moved slightly ajar at his callous choice of words. "Or, I'll just hit you again. I'll beat you until you obey. I won the war and that means I own you now. I'll make you learn your new place when I pry your legs apart for my pleasure."

 _He's done his homework, removing the one-piece dress is ceremonial consent . . ._ thought Delphini, as she noted his growing hard on through his pants. _He's coercing me so he can rape me and . . . there's nothing I can do about it._

Her skin tingled with electricity and her heart thumped on her chest from her new Lord's commands. She felt her wetness tingle as she thought of all the depraved sexual acts that he would force upon her. Delphini forced her visage into a neutral expression to hide her bubbling excitement. She quickly moved her hands behind her to unfasten her one-piece dress and allowed it to slide off of her in order to slink downward to the floor. Delphini stepped out of her dress; fully bare for her Lord husband and Master.

 _As appropriate for any pureblood wife of a Noble House_ , thought Delphini, as she witnessed her Dark Lord husband eagerly inspect his property. Her body shivered at his lustful gaze. _I will service him and comfort him with my body . . . and finally be able to make-up for all the times he was tortured or hurt and I just stood by and watched as my arrogant father did it and my idiot family laughed at it._

Harry felt his manhood tighten in his pants as his eyes drank in the details of his acquired property from winning the war. He licked his lips as his mind spun with thoughts of what to do to her. "Get on your knees, undo my pants, and prepare to service me."

"Yes, my Lord," said Delphini, as she dutifully sank to her knees in front of her new husband.

Delphini's fingers gingerly moved toward her Lord's belt, she unbuckled them and took the belt off, and began to unbutton and unzip her Lord's pants. She pushed her Lord's pants down and slowly moved the boxers down too. Her face was inches from her Lord's manhood and she awaited her next instructions in growing excitement.

 _Should I place my genitals on her face and rub them on it?_ thought Harry, before dismissing the idea. _No, she is being compliant. As I thought, you just need power and a show of force and suddenly everyone will fall in line to obey you. Even after I murdered her family in cold blood, she's willing to serve without a hint of reservation._

"Begin your wifely duties, woman." snapped Harry, scowling at his property. A grin overtaking his visage. "As befits your status."

Delphini moved her face closer to her Lord husband's manhood and affectionately kissed the tip of his slit. Harry froze in surprise and felt a jolt of tingling from the sensation of her lips upon the tip of his manhood. Delphini placed her tongue out to lick the bottom of his manhood before wrapping her lips over it. Immediately, she began to rhythmically bob her head on his manhood as she began to suck her Lord's stress away. Harry let out a moan as he felt her tongue cascade across the bottom of his shaft as she sucked on his manhood harder. Harry gasped and his eyes widened as she quickened her pace of slurping and sucking his cock.

He grinned as he felt her tongue, her suckling, and her moans as she continued giving her dutiful ministrations upon his manhood. Her eyes gazed up at him in reverence and Harry felt his chest soar from elation at having the daughter of the Dark Lord get on her knees to suck on his manhood after he had killed her father.

 _This is even better than forcing her to submit,_ thought Harry, seeing his new property look up lovingly at him as she sucked his manhood in fulfillment of her wifely duties. _After all, this means that she recognizes that I own her as my property and she submits to whatever I demand of her._

His heart flew in elation as he felt his manhood come close to bursting. Harry sighed softly as he felt his arousal burst and emptied himself inside his property's mouth. Delphini continued lapping up and eagerly devouring her Lord husband's cum as load after load shot from Harry's manhood into her warm mouth and down her throat. Harry felt himself sigh again as Delphini's tongue licked every crevice of his cock and she sucked him greedily to enjoy every bit of his cum. Once she finished, a soft pop could be heard as she moved her face away from her Lord husband's manhood.

Harry took a breath and exhaled; wave after wave of exhilaration tingling his body as his mind wrapped around all the different ways to humiliate and fuck her. His groin tingled at the prospects of making his newly acquired property please him with her body in other deviant ways. He moved slightly over to her and pressed the head of his cock onto his property's cheek. Delphini moaned slightly as Harry pressed his entire cock onto the side of her face. Delphini hissed as Harry giggled at the cold feeling of her cheek on the bottom of his shaft and on his warm balls.

"Suck my balls," commanded Harry, he grinned as he kept pressing his warm manhood on her cold cheek. "And be sure to look up at me as you do; gaze up as you massage me with your mouth and remember what I did to your dumbass family less than two hours ago."

"Yes, my Lord husband," intoned Delphini almost automatically as her wetness and jittery excitement continued. She moved her face so that Harry's penis was atop her face. She licked her lips and began licking his balls. "Thank you, my Lord for your mercy."

Harry snorted at her words. Delphini began to lick and suck as she looked directly into Harry's eyes below his manhood. Harry cried out in pleasure as Delphini continued to suck each of his balls while moaning into them. He looked down seeing Delphini below his penis, obediently sucking his balls below his manhood, and felt his cock harden again over her face. Harry's manhood grew atop her nose as she sucked on his balls and moaned in pleasure into them. Harry felt himself come close.

"Alright, I order you to stop."

Delphini immediately removed her mouth from her Lord husband's manhood and awaited his next orders. Her eyes gazed up at him in lustful devotion as she tried to hide her smile.

"Get atop the bed and spread them," snapped Harry as he sneered down at his property. "You will service me with your womanhood like a good wife as is appropriate of your status."

Delphini raised herself from the floor and stood naked in front of her nude Lord husband. She took a moment to savor standing in front of his nude body as her mind raced with intrusive perversions on all the different ways that Harry could punish or manhandle her as he fucked her. Missionary, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, or whatever else that her Lord had thought of to use her body as he saw fit. Her nether regions moistened as she moved on top of the silk sheets of the king-sized bed and laid down. She obediently spread her legs for her Lord husband.

Harry climbed onto the bed hovering above her body with his arms to the sides as he positioned his manhood near her open folds. His manhood brushed against her womanhood causing them both to shiver in anticipation. Harry continued slowly dipping and brushing his manhood on her womanhood causing them both to groan in anticipation. Delphini looked up at him in a lustful gaze as her eyes pleaded to him. Harry smirked at her yearning desire to be fucked and felt his groin harden further as he positioned himself above her.

Without any further hesitation, Harry plunged his erect shaft fully inside of her womanhood in one fell swoop. Delphini cried aloud from the sudden, firm thrust as her breasts jiggled in circles as a result of Harry's unexpected action. Delphini's legs swiftly wrapped around his waist and folded behind the back of his hips; she stared at her Lord husband in unvarnished lust. Her lips smiling and her eyes half-lidded as her mind raced from the nefarious visage on her new Lord and Master. Harry felt giddiness overtake him as he felt her walls clamping around his manhood within her; her legs firmly locked in place to keep their intimate union. Harry began to thrust back and forth inside of his property as her legs held a tight, ironclad grip around his pelvis.

Delphini's breasts jiggled in circular motions and she mewled from each of Harry's vigorous and wild thrusts; Harry's balls slapped her womanhood, she mewled in a crescendo as he kept his rapid pace of thrusting inside of her walls, and Harry felt them both soon come close. Harry kept rapidly thrusting in and out of his property; allowing himself to give into his animalistic side and enjoying the sensations as his cock penetrated her folds with each deep thrust.

Delphini wept as she cried out. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, my Lord! My Master! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

Delphini's walls clenched just as he felt himself let loose inside of her. Her walls felt like a clam squishing onto his nether regions as he felt himself release deep within his property with four successive bursts inside of her. Harry's breathing calmed and he slowly laid on top of his new wife with the crook of his neck laying atop her face. Delphini encircled his back with her arms, she hugged him close, and didn't let go of him with either her arms or legs. Delphini waved a hand and allowed a wool blanket to cover them before she drifted off to sleep after Harry. Both fell into dreamless sleep with the heat of their shared afterglow allowing them to dissolve into blissful sleep.


	2. Family Honor

Harry felt something slimy around his nether regions. He moaned as he felt his hardened cock come closer to release. A gentle suction with the slimy feeling on his shaft caused him to cry out as he unleashed himself and felt the suctioning became more greedy and stronger. Harry opened his eyes to witness his wife engorging herself on his manhood as she looked directly at his eyes. Harry felt himself cum inside her warm mouth as she hummed while greedily drinking his juices; her eyes remained staring directly at his own as she did so. Once he emptied himself, she stopped deep throating his manhood and slowly pulled away with a soft pop. Harry noticed that she had willfully swallowed all of it and couldn't help but feel his cock tense-up again as his heartbeat quickened in excitement. She gave his slit an affectionate and soft peck before crawling on all fours up to his upper body.

Delphini placed her arms on each of his shoulders and hugged him close. Her breasts pressed against his chest She moved her face to his left ear and whispered softly. "I swallowed every last drop. Are you proud of me, my Lord?"

Harry felt his cock harden further at her words. Her rosy lips moved upward with a seductive smile as she pulled herself back to get a clearer look at his visage. He gaped at her words and her sensual charisma. His chest thudded and his cock tingled.

She tilted her head and continued. "Would you perhaps like me to swallow again for a second try? Or have me lay back so you can thrust away? Or maybe take me in another position?"

His groin hardened and was almost fully erect from just her words. He closed his mouth and shot her a pensive gaze. _To what end is she acting this way?_

"Why are you behaving this way?" questioned Harry, he gave her a quizzical look. "I murdered your family, destroyed your life, and raped you. You can't hope to get revenge since you're married to me and I have control of your entire life through the magical bond. There's no reason for you to be acting this way after all I've done to you."

Delphini raised a delicate eyebrow at her Lord Husband. A playful smile still on her lips. She raised herself up to a sitting position with her nether regions just above his hardened cock.

"Oh? You would prefer that I act miserably as you rape me like last night?" asked Delphini, her lips twitching as her eyes briefly drifted downward to see Harry's erection before gazing back at him directly. Harry remained silent, so she continued. "The truth is, my Lord Husband, I wanted this outcome. It's why I told Severus Snape of your nightmares about your Mum."

Harry blinked. He kept his face calm with an unreadable expression. "How did you know about that?"

His brain tried to process the other information that she had just told him. _Wait . . . she wanted this outcome? That doesn't make any sense . . ._

Delphini's lips moved upward before she replied. "I remembered from Third-year when Draco and the rest of Slytherin House belittled you for a month over your nightmares. It took you awhile to learn the silencing spell and a bit more time to master it enough to use around your bed so others wouldn't hear. I did my best to keep that information from leaking outside the House so that it would be an in-group joke among Slytherins at worst."

Harry's eyebrows raised upward and his lips parted. "Why would you care so much? We're enemies. Don't you hate me?!"

"No, I've never hated you," said Delphini, the smile remaining on her lips. Her body slowly lowered and Harry shivered as her walls and the slit of his cock rubbed each other. "Quite the opposite, I've wanted to be open with how much I love and adore you for years now. It only got worse as time progressed and I saw you handle your challenges all alone."

_Keep focus! She wants to deceive you!_

Harry snorted. "That's rather convenient. Why didn't you help me before I slaughtered your family and made you into little more than my personal fucktoy?"

Delphini felt tingles throughout her body at his crass words. Her smile widened as she gazed at her Lord Husband; her heart felt as if it was soaring from her chest in elation. Her pussy lips rubbed against his manhood once again causing both of them to shiver at the touch of each other.

"I am a woman first and foremost before anything else. As such, I am bound to my Family's Honor and must represent my Noble pedigree with humbleness and full deference to my father's wishes. To behave only for my personal interests and not in accordance to my family would be to shame my Most Noble and Ancient Family of Gaunt." said Delphini, Harry could hear the tone of pride in her voice and glared at her. Delphini's lips twitched and lowered her walls to brush against his cock causing them both to shiver in pleasure before raised herself just above his manhood again. "The expression that was on you visage tells me that you believe me to be lying to you. You believe I'm acting with insincere intentions and flattery to hurt you, but know this My Lord, I'll never complain no matter what you choose to do to me. You can beat me however you like, torture me in whatever fashion in the privacy of our home and perhaps even in public considering how much power you wield, make me do anything you want me to do for you with this body that is now your property as of our wedlock, and I will never complain. I will never speak out of turn or disobey you. A wife is a man's property and shall have no thought, word, or deed to act against her Lord Husband; she must be silent and please her husband in all things. Such are the values of a social conservative woman; such is how I have been raised. We are the property of our husbands and our husbands must maintain their privilege over us to keep us obedient however they please."

Harry felt his cock go fully rigid as he listened to her words and felt his chest thump as his mind went ablaze at the implications, but he kept glaring at her. Delphini returned a coy smile back at her Lord Husband.

"That's impossible," snapped Harry, continuing to give her a livid expression for outward appearances as he tried to tamp down on the inner desire that her words evoked within him. _She can tell from my hard on and it feels like she can see right through me regardless . . . like she's waited for this opportunity. I need to remain strong. I mustn't give her any sign of weakness. She's . . . just trying to make me hear what I want. That's all._ "Why did you allow me to destroy your entire family then? I killed Draco right in front of you. I murdered Narcissa after lying to her when she begged me to spare Draco. Even if you felt no love for them, which seems unlikely, I dishonored your family and took you as a prize."

"I hated Draco since Third Year," spat Delphini, telling her Lord Husband the honest truth as per her wifely duties. "I never wanted to marry him, I wanted him to either be made unthreatening or gone. The most astonishing part of the war was the fact his mother managed to keep him alive as long as she did. I expected him to die and my arrangement to submit myself as per my father's wishes to Draco to be rendered void upon his death."

Harry blinked and gaped at her words as he tried to process what she said. His scowl deepened and his lips parted further, but then he stopped. _Wait . . . the more I think of it, she just kept silent and never really spoke to me after Third Year. She'd give me weird looks, but I could have misinterpreted them. I don't recall her defending Draco unless Draco requested it or it was made public. When she did insult me once in a blue moon, she always implied some weird sexual jokes about how I wasn't man enough that just gave me an awkward boner. She only did them if nobody but Draco's gang and I were around to hear her taunts. It . . . all fits. It actually all fits. But, I need to be cautious._

"You're trying to convince me that you arranged for Snape to help me so that I'd kill your family and take you as my reward in a roundabout manner?" said Harry, as his visage slowly changed to an unreadable expression. Yet, he still felt Delphini's eyes pierce through as if she could see into his heart. "Sorry, but that still doesn't make sense. I shamed your family entirely and made it public that you're now my sex toy. How is that supporting your family's preservation?"

"Ah, my Lord Husband, it isn't about preservation or keeping the family safe from harm, it is about my family being the mightiest above all other Ancient and Noble Houses in terms of power and heralding our status above them to show that we will always remain the best." said Delphini, she bent her hips and moved her hands to either side of his head as she lowered her face to his left ear once again. Her breasts brushing his chest. The electrifying touch invigorating both of them with further lustful desires. "Family Honor isn't rational. It is merely about appearances and perception to the other Ancient and Noble Houses. You picked me because my Family House was the one that wronged you the most and I abetted some of your sexual fantasies with my lewd remarks over the years. I shall service you as befits the status you gave me as your wife and I shall bear your trueborn heirs; as such, I am doing my utmost for my Family Honor. I wanted to become your personal life partner and let you use my body as your personal plaything, I just needed to be allowed to fulfill this with the outward image of honoring my Family House."

Delphini moved back up with her womanhood hovering over Harry's manhood once again. She giggled before continuing. "I didn't care if my Father had to perish, I needed Draco gone or at least the contract made obsolete, and I just didn't care how many other Ancient and Noble Families died, how much the Wizarding World was ruined economically or politically, or how many lives were forever destroyed by my conspiracy to have you rule. I don't care how many innocents, Death Eaters on my family's side, or Aurors on the opposing side perished. I was just raised to make sure that my Family appeared to reign on top. They needed to remain on top under the new power structure that you created. Such is the way of a socially conservative woman. I think not of those things which are matters that men take into account. I must simply be a good girl and now a good wife. I will follow through with my obligations to you and the outside world will simply see that I am honoring my Family within the constraints that you have imposed upon me."

Harry's eyes widened as he laid in his luxurious bed gazing up at his Queen-Consort. His lips parted to speak, but then he closed them again. _She really meant it. Bloody hell. How can this be true? What she did goes beyond the pale under normal circumstances, but I benefited from all of it. I understand now, she truly wanted to be more in life, but she was raised to obey her family's word as sacred so she destroyed it all. She was bound by a family ethic like I was the prophecy. She destroyed her entire family in a way that had her fulfilling her family ethic. She kept the role of how she was raised so that she could still present herself as morally good and respectable in the societal conditions that are all she knows._

Harry grinned and held back a laugh. Delphini stilled and awaited her Lord husband's reaction.

"You're a hard worker and did everything to prove yourself to your family, but the constraints held you back . . . but you didn't know of any other worldview to live by. You honestly never had the opportunity to learn of any other lifestyle." said Harry, as he thought over everything she had shared. Delphini grinned back at him. "So you destroyed your entire family and inadvertently the lives of millions because nobody was there to give you the courage to change yourself. Actually . . . you didn't even understand that changing yourself was an option. So you destroyed everything around you to mold it into the life that was close to what you really wanted. You wanted me that badly, eh?"

"You were worth any price others had to pay. I am a woman and as such, I must be dutiful and obedient to my Lord Husband; I am to be your extension in all things and not my own person like a hedonistic and narcissistic individual in those Muggle-born propaganda societies that preach evils like social justice." said Delphini softly, she bit back a giggle before continuing. Harry's hardened cock tickled her clit as she continued. "Such selfish societies can only be muddled in hatred and ruin. A woman must know her place as an extension of her husband and recognize her Husband is her Master and she must respect and humbly submit herself in his honor. That is what following social conservatism means."

Delphini briefly had a lustful gaze as she looked Harry straight in the eyes. Harry felt chills at her following words. "Nevertheless . . . I wanted to be the extension of a husband that I knew could pursue the highest up the hierarchy in service to my Family House, but I knew that Draco was too much of a bloody fool. He would degrade the House by not being able to keep his dick in his pants, I would be blamed as his extension for not keeping up his appearances in the eyes of the public and the other Noble Houses, and I'd essentially be wiping his buttocks for the rest of my life. With you, well, we curbed that problem without really trying and before we were wed, didn't we? You reign supreme and you can take what you want from others with no retribution. I'll gladly aid you in finding personal slaves that fit your tastes as your dutiful wife and Queen-Consort. Whomever and in whatever manner, I don't care about the moral quandaries, it's their fault their Houses were so weak against ours, my Lord Husband."

"It would be furthering our Family Honor for you to aid me in taking whatever or whomever I want in our present circumstances." concluded Harry, finishing her unspoken point.

Their eyes staring squarely at each other as their nether regions tingled from touching. Harry's slit touched the opening of Delphini's clit and both felt the electrifying sensations from them rubbing against each other. Harry finally allowed himself to relax and felt his heart soar as he smiled up at his Queen. A pregnant pause came over both of them for a few seconds.

"Fulfill your wifely duties." commanded Harry, staring at the eyes of his faithful property.

Delphini obliged without hesitation. Delphini dropped down and lowered herself in one fell swoop upon her Lord Husband's hardened manhood. Harry felt himself slip inside of her wet walls with an electrifying pleasure reverberate between them. He felt her walls closing around his cock the deeper that her walls allowed him to plunge into her. Delphini dutifully brought herself down and Harry felt himself fully inside of his wife. Harry allowed himself to bask in the pleasure of feeling her walls around his cock.

Harry nodded towards her and Delphini proceeded to raise herself up and plummet down in a berserk pace as if she was hopping a pogo stick. Delphini rode Harry in a continuous berserk pace as Harry held her hips firmly to allow his manhood to properly penetrate her with every deep pogo hop of their hips combining. Harry began to match her pace and thrust upward as she plunged downward causing his balls to slap her walls. Harry thrust upward and Delphini plunged downward in unison causing the apex of their lovemaking to slowly build. Harry continued thrusting with his balls slapping her walls as Delphini continued to give herself completely to her Lord Husband and plunged for him in equal tenacity. Finally, they both felt each other were close to release.

Delphini plunged downward a final time and Harry thrust upward; Delphini's walls clinched around Harry's cock and Harry felt the wetness seep around his manhood. He unleashed himself inside of his property and felt himself release four spurts in a satisfying euphoria.

Delphini collapsed atop him with her head comfortably on his chest, Harry's arms encircled around the back of her body; their manhood and womanhood still intertwined after their lovemaking. Delphini tilted her head to look at him and they shared a soft, passionate kiss before breaking their lips apart. Delphini waved her hand and the wool blanket that had been moved aside moved to place itself atop their bodies again.

Harry chuckled before speaking. "If you had become more accustomed to a different culture, you would have made a very dangerous enemy for me . . . but perhaps you wouldn't have destroyed so many lives through your actions."

"I'll never know, nor does it interest me to find out." said Delphini smiling as she rested the side of her head atop his chest again. "My only desire to serve as your dutiful wife and remain in your favor as Queen. I'll do my utmost to fulfill your desires and our Family House interests in accordance with the privilege you've allowed me in being your Queen-Consort to give you trueborn heirs. My only wish is to please you and hope that I work hard enough that you see me as worthy of remaining your one and only Queen and any further women you attain remain of lower status."

"...You're honestly okay with me taking sex slaves from whatever family I want?" questioned Harry, "No qualms whatsoever? Not even jealousy?"

Delphini looked up at Harry after he asked his question. She replied. "Of course not, as I said, I'll do my utmost to fulfill your interests and desires. Should you seek slaves, I'll dutifully aid you. I only care about furthering you as your extension and raising your trueborn heirs."

"Such is the ways of a socially conservative woman," murmured Harry to her, Delphini smiled at him. Harry laid back on his pillow and chuckled.

Delphini closed her eyes and let her smile widen. "I love you, My Lord Husband."

"To be honest, I don't really know how capable I am of reciprocating those feelings or what love really means or feels like in a romantic sense . . ." said Harry, as his eyes closed. "But . . . considering your sincerity and what your aims really are . . . I'll give it a try for you. It'll probably be a slow going process for me though."

"That's fine, my dear husband," said Delphini, her body relaxing atop his as he felt her heartbeat while her chest was just beneath his and pressed firmly upon him. "I simply wish to give myself to you in all things as a dutiful wife should. Do not feel burdened by seeking an expectation imposed by me. No such thing exists, I seek only the process of giving you and giving you that which is all of me for your own personal satisfaction."

All lingering doubts Harry had evaporated upon hearing her words. Both held close to each other's warmth as they fell asleep together into blissful sleep.


End file.
